


One More Mistake

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old and kinda gross (Giles sex is not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noelia_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/gifts).



With his eyes open, Giles can't fuck her properly. The older he becomes the harder it is to erase personality and forget fear, to feel only softness, heat, and friction, to hear nothing in a woman's whimpers or moans but her wanting, at that moment, to be fucked. In its last years the Watchers' Council claimed, adapting feminist logic, that there was nothing sexual about the vampire's bite -- even, ridiculously, that vampires had no sexual desires. It's false and dangerous and can't stop Giles from feeling, this deep in even a very willing woman's cunt, that he's no innocent.


End file.
